Queen for Seven Days
Details *'Title:' 7일의 왕비 / 7 Ilui Wangbi *'Also known as:' Seven Day Queen *'Genre:' Historical, romance *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-May-31 to 2017-Aug-03 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Queen for Seven Days OST Synopsis Just for seven days, Queen Dangyeong was on throne because of her political rivals who forcibly expelled her from the palace. The King, missing his queen, is said to have looked up at the mountain every single day. They spent the rest of their life longing for each other after she was ousted from the palace so suddenly. --KBSWorld Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/iVvV99bUjsw User/Viewer Ratings Cast thumb|200px|Correlation Chart ;Main Cast *Park Min Young as Shin Chae Kyung / Queen Dangyeong **Park Shi Eun as young Shin Chae Kyung *Yun Woo Jin as Lee Yuk / King Jungjong **Baek Seung Hwan as young Lee Yuk **Choi Jung Hoo (최정후) as child Lee Yuk *Lee Dong Gun as Lee Yoong / King Yeonsangun **Ahn Do Gyu as young Lee Yoong ;Royal Authority party *Jang Hyun Sung as Shin Soo Geun (50s, the first vice-premier) *Kang Shin Il as Im Sahong *Son Eun Seo as Jang Nok-su *Song Ji In as Queen Shin / Deposed Queen Shin *Kim Jung Young as Lady Kwon ;Reform party *Do Ji Won as Queen Jeonghyeon *Hwang Chan Sung as Seo Noh **Choi Min Young as young Seo Noh *Go Bo Kyul as Yoon Myung Hye / Queen Janggyeong **Park Seo Yeon as young Yoon Myung Hye *Park Won Sang as Park Won Jong *Kang Ki Young as Jo Kwang Oh **Jung Yoo Ahn as young Kwang Oh *Kim Min Ho as Baek Suk Hee **Jo Byung Kyu as young Suk Hee ;Royal Court *Yoo Hyung Kwan as Yoo Soon Jung *Yoo Seung Bong as Yoo Ja Kwang *Lee Hwa Ryong as Sung Hee Ahn ;Others *Hwang Mi Sun as Yoo Mo *Yoo Min Kyu as Ki Ryong *Yum Hye Ran as Nanny *Choi Seung Kyung as Eunuch Kim *Kim Ki Chun as Seo Noh's father *Woo Hee Jin as Deposed Queen Yun *Sul Woo Hyung as Lee Yoong's son *Jung Hyun Joon as Lee Yoong's son *Kim Bo Kyung as Park Won Jong's adopted daughter Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Sung Joon Hae *'Director:' Lee Jung Sub *'Screenwriter:' Choi Jin Young (최진영) Recognitions *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' Male Excellence Award (Medium-length Drama) (Lee Dong Gun) *'2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards:' Television Category - Best Celebrity (Park Min Young) Episode Ratings *''See Queen for Seven Days/Episode Ratings'' Notes *First script reading took place on April 7, 2017. *Director Lee Jung-sub and Park Min Young have previously worked together on Man of Honor (2011) and Healer (2014-15). *Lee Jin Wook was first offered Lee Yuk role but later got replaced by Yun Woo Jin. *Park Min Young stated that audience could think of the drama "as Moonlight Drawn by Clouds five years later," pertaining to KBS2's popular series starring Park Bo Gum and Kim Yoo Jung. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Romance